Shreklennywazowski x Balloon
by ShrekSquad
Summary: Shreklennywazowski and Balloon's relationship has been falling apart. In order to save it, Balloon must share her tale of the utter dread she has gone through. This is a tale of two lovers, and a being that could bring delight and prosperity to all beings.
1. The start of terror

Shreklennywasowski and Balloon were spending their night in their bed, listening to the crickets whilst the moon gives a faint lighting in the room.

"it's so peaceful tonight," whispered Shreklennywazowski. Shreklennywazoski turned his head to find that Balloon had not reacted in the slightest. He noticed that she was deep in a trance, her mind clouded with thoughts.

Shreklennywazowski turned away feeling a bit awkward. He slowly got the confedence to speak, "Is there something wrong?"

Balloon took her time to respond, "N-no...There is nothing wrong."

Her eyes met his. Shreklennywazowlski saw her deep rich eyes, he can see every sparkle caused by the still moonlight. Balloon's beauty was indescribable, but her face seemed lonely. Her eyebrows tilted, her eyes seemed almost afraid. Shreklennywazowski gave a stern look, he knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Look, I can help you please, something just seems wrong. If there is something bothering you...I can help you!"

"No...there is nothing wrong, please just drop it." Balloon desperately tried to let go, but Shreklennywasowski could see through her lies.This was not her average behavior, she seemed too willing to let go. Usually Balloon would just laugh it off, but there was obviously something serious happening.

"Balloon, please...please just tell me-"

"JUST DROP IT!" Balloon snapped.

Balloon immediately regreted her action. Her string coiled up, covering her mouth. _Oh no, What have I done..._ Ballon saw Shreklennywasowski, he hesitated to even look up at her. His face layed a stern look. Even though his expressions could only be narrowed to about a few, since he has a lenny face. But this was the first time his late back attitude changed to a stern one. This was also the first time Balloon had ever snapped at him.

It was like a snow ball running down a hill, as it rolled down it got bigger. Bigger and bigger, until it had stopped rolling. This ws was the events had lead to. It had led to a giant snow ball of pitiful dismal.

It was a dreadful night, Both had not said a word after that. Then after what seemed like a few awkward seconds, both fell into deep slumber.

Shreklennywazowski forced his eyes open but his drowsiness shut them closed. After struggling to keep them active, he managed to catch a glimpse of the room. Balloon was breathing heavily beside him, her eyes closed and content. She was having a good dream.

Shreklennywazowski however, had a rough night. He was drenched in his sweat caused from his anxiety. He had a nightmare followed by anxious thoughts. This was abnormal for him.

Shreklennywazowski stood up from the bed, his blood rushed to his head. He felt his brain melt and his legs were week.

He forced his way to the flootboard, where he grabbed his robe which was dangling from the long footboard leg. He stuck his arm up the sleve, then wrapped the bathrobe around his waist, and tied a bow.

Shreklennywazowski made his way down the hallway and down the stars with every step creaking as he carefully tried yo get down wothout making noise.

He made it to the door. Looking through the side windows he noticed that outside was foggy, no cars where passing by, and all looked calm. The conditions were perfect for him to clear his mind.

He unlocked the door and stepped outside, as a rush of wind greeted him. He went and sat on a step. He then bent down to reach a paper that was laying alone in front of him. Although he has it in his hands, he did not even give an urge on himself to read it. Instead he just sat alone gazing at the still houses.

The energy was very peaceful and calm, the only sounds heard was the gentle breeze brushing against your face. It was beutiful in Shreklennywazowski's eyes.

Soon after peaceful time of him closing his eyes and listing to the wind, someone crept behind him. It was a disturbance and Shreklennywazowski felt it. He quickly turned around, what met his eye was a red ballon staring with intense eyes.


	2. Balloon's journey

Balloon stared at Shreklennywazowski with intense eyes almost as if she was desperately trying to tell him something with no verbal communication. Shreklennywazowski stared back, then swiftly turned back forward then let out a deep sigh.

"i wasn't really happy these last few days..." Shreklennywazowski said his voice was cold, no emotion, he barely let out sound but balloon had heard clearly.

Balloon faced down frowning she didn't hesitate to cry as tears where already rolling down her face. You could hear that she was sobbing at distance but with no one to comfort her.

"Im sorry..." the words managed to have come out of her. As she contued to sob louder. She quickly face up and stared with a more intense look.

"IM SORRY BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP!"

She continued to sob and in a panic floated quicky past Shreklennywazowski and made her way to her car. Without even looking at him she jumped into her car and started the gas, and as fast as she could, drove down the street.

Shreklennywazowski had a scared look plastered on his face. The way she left had felt aggressive. His mind couldn't process what had just happened, and he was left there sitting all alone.

Balloon had broke up and left him. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

Balloon made her way down the through the neighborhood at 50 miles per hour despite the limit being 20.

Her emotions where overwritten with rage as she sobbed, making it hard for her to see with all of her tears streaming down her red rubber cheeks.

She was too stressed and angry to think rationally so she skipped all of the red lights and continued throughout the city, and into the freeway.

During the trip down the freeway she managed to take deep breaths, and wipe all of her tears. Balloon could not turn back now, she was determined to keep driving. Her string held tightly to the wheel as she continued down the unknown path.

After a while she saw that there where no more stores or houses running by. No more exits leading to cities, she saw that she as passing the mountains, and there was a sign that made its way by her. She managed to have caught a glimpse of the white message plastered neon green.

 **THE SWAMP**

 **NEXT EXIT**

 _The_ _swamp?_ Balloon was a bit skeptical. She looked at her rear view mirror, and noticed there are no cars behind her. How odd that there were also no trace of any vehicle around her at all. She was all alone.

 _I guess maybe I should go to clear my head._

The exit was up ahead, and without hesitation, Balloon turned the steering wheel and entered.

Not long after, she started to see a lot more trees and even some toads too. Not longer after that, it started to rain.

 _Great!_ Balloon still urged herself to drive foward, its way too late to turn back now.

The road beneath her had slowly turned more into a dirt road. And with the rain, muddly puddles had become more of an obstacle for balloon. it was hard to drive fast, she had to pace herself. But it wasn't long until the sound of thunder was heard.

The thunder was forcefully loud, the sounds of crashing and beating had became an annoyance to balloon, yet she couldn't give up.

balloon wanted to leave the chaos so she extended her string and hit the pedal. She went as fast as she could, but under her given circumstances she could only go so fast. Nevertheless, Balloon still stayed determined to follow the road.

The road led into the depts of the swamp, which was what balloon had feared. She had to try and make it through, but it has felt as though the road was more narrow. Balloon still kept going but it was a big challenge. She had to doge random trees growing on the road, and ignore the disturbances of the rain and thunder.

The road was almost completely covered in plants, but balloon managed, until it was completely blocked off. Balloon panicked, she turned the steering wheel quickly as possible and did a 180 off the side. But off the road was a small cliff, The car flew and went tumbling into a ditch.

The window was completely broken and glass was scattered everywhere. Balloon though, layed lifeless in her seat with her eyes shut.


End file.
